2012-12-31 Ringing In The New
The evening is getting on its way and already there's quite the crowd within the ballroom, all people who are either dressed up in lavish costumes or in their best black tie attire. The only one commonality the attendees have is the fact that their identities are concealed by a mask as per the request of the woman who is throwing the affair. Servers are pacing the floor, offering food and drink to those who are standing about talking while an orchestra is playing something slow for the people already out on the dance floor. All in all, the atmosphere is already set and tonight holds the promise that this will be a party that will be remembered for quite some time. The hostess is currently standing by the door, talking with one of Gotham's elite who just arrived with his much younger wife, Selina all smiles and manners while chatting them up for a donation. Scott Summers smiles and nods to the older gentleman with whom he's speaking. Someone from the mansion always gets this invite from Rutherford McConnelly. This year, Professor Xavier was not able to attend, so Scott was offered the two tickets. He offered his other ticket to the new visitor at the X-mansion, but did so by note and didn't get a response. Perhaps she never got the message, or perhaps she just didn't want to go. In any event, Scott's thanking McConnelly, before moving out amongst the crowd. He's dressed in a sharp tuxedo and a slightly larger domino mask to accommodate the form fitting glasses Bobby bought him for Christmas. Richard Grayson didn't want to freak out his date too much, so they both agreed on black tie with the masquerade masks. Dick managed to find a couple that seemed appropriately opulent, finding two Venetian Carnivale masks. His is of the 'Scaramouche' design, hand-painted with silver scrolling and harlequin patterns in teal, white, and black. He goes to get a drink for him and his date but makes sure to pause by Selina to offer, "Lovely party so far, Ms. Kyle. Your events never fail to disappoint." The man dressed as Holmes leaves his violin case -- thank god, odds are good he can't play -- by the orchestra, and it's not long before he's got himself a mug of hot buttered rum to go with the meerschaum pipe he's packing. And where doth the Holmes linger to pack the pipe? Why, one of the long, tall windows at the street-side of the ballroom, with a lovely view of the snowy pavements outside and the arriving personages of note. His own mask is a pair of dark wire-rimmed glasses, behind which a movie makeup expert has changed his face to look as much like Jeremy Brett as possible with the illusion of paint. It really pays to be friends with most of your ex-girlfriends. Herr Kurt Wagner is not the sort of man to pass up a charity ball; particularly when it's being thrown by a charming, attractive lady whose business card he still possesses. He hands his ticket over, has the coat check gentleman take his jacket, and stepping back in the foyer, makes certain that his tux lies neatly, and his mask is in place. It's a stylized pirate's mask and partial hat; something that struck his fancy earlier in the week. Entering the room now, yellow eyes scan the room, moving through the crowds with a graceful ease, pulling a champagne flute from a tray as he spins around so as to get some distance from the server before taking his first sips. He'll speak with the hostess when she's freed from speaking with those that probably paid cash for their tickets. "I have met Miss Kyle only once before," he begins, his voice low as he speaks to Scott. "Saved her from a car accident.." One doesn't need an ostentatious peacock mask to figuratively shout 'Look, look at me!!' at a room. Really, all one needs is simple black domino mask and a gown slit so high that it's like Angelina at the Oscars all over again. Who could this mysterious showoff be? Here are some vital clues: she's six feet tall, built like a teenage fantasy, has seventy-five pounds of deep red hair, glowing green eyes, and is orange. Kory Anders, walking exotica and as such rising star in the modeling world, mills about the party, making enthusiastic small talk and seeming to genuinely believe that her identity is well hidden. A smile is offered to Richard when he compliments her, her eyes bright. "Well, thank you. I do appreciate that. I do hope that we can reach the New Year without any... problems." She's been a bit worried about that, afraid that one of Gotham's villain-types might try to cause problems, hence the more noticeable security tonight. "I do hope you've been well." Richard's arm is given a fond squeeze as she adds quietly, "Is it wrong of me to hope that a particular gentleman will be here tonight?" "Your guess is as good as mine, Ms. Kyle," Dick answers, grinning under the long nose of his mask. "Last I heard, he was thinking about jetting to Paris for the New Year. He's probably bathing in champagne as we speak." He notes the tell-tale skin tone and bright hair of Kori, but doesn't greet her immediately. Back to Selina, "But who knows? Maybe he'll show? Maybe he's already here? Might not even be able to tell with all the costumes, hmm?" Kurt's eyes immediately go to the model, his eyes widening under the mask. He whistles softly, his voice a whisper, "I keep forgetting that the term 'the beautiful people' actually does apply at these parties." Clearing his throat, he looks as if he'll make the approach, but veers off towards the hostess first. Stopping a couple of steps away, he offers a rather 'continental' bow, his German accent in full play. "Fraulein Kyle.. might I say how lovely you look this evening, und thank you for this opportunity to see you again," before he takes a step in to request her hand to kiss the back. "My apologies for interrupting, mein Herr." Scott can't do much but chuckle at Kurt's antics. "We definitely are in a bit above our heads." As Kurt goes to greet the lady he's met once, Scott stays silent. He does give her a polite nod and a pinched smile. Take one Batman costume. Get rid of all the armoring. Turn it into form-fitting spandex. Add in a golden utility belt, leather boots, silk gloves and cape. Now include one Batman style domino mask and you have The Batfop! Fortunately, Brandon has the body to pull it off. Pausing dramatically in the doorway to observe the crowd, he makes his way toward Selina. It's hard to tell behind those dark spectacles, but the Holmes lighting his pipe in the corner, he's watching Koriand'r as well. It's a good long moment before his face turns away from her, goes back to silently assessing the other party goers. Eventually, he rises from his world-weary slouch against the wall, and trails aromatic smoke and buttery, rummy steam from the window to Selina and her little clutch of admirers. He indicates the Oncoming Fop and lightly reaches for the hostess' elbow before he leans in to whisper something to her. Perhaps it's just destiny that a cosmic redhead would drift toward Scott Summers. The orange model, one Miss Anders, is certainly cheery enough as she comes up, and stares rather openly at the red lenses under the X-Man's domino mask. "Oh! How clever!" she trills. "I wish I had thought to cover my eyes like your mask does...!" Bright green though they may be, there are parts of her that could stand more urgent covering. Selina would be disappointed by Richard's response but is distracted from such as she's greeted by Kurt, someone she does recognize if only barely, and his friend. "Please excuse me, Richard," she says, begging for the other man's pardon before greeting the others. "Kurt," she says with a bow of her head and the offering of her hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again." A look at Scott has her smiling, sympathy in her eyes. "I do apologize if this is a lot to take in. But it's expected of me." Kory's seen from across the room and she blinks one only to then look down at herself. Wow. Kory's a sight that'll make a woman self-conscious no matter how pretty they might be. The pseudo-Batman is noticed and for a moment she feels her heart skip but then minor differences are noticed once he comes close enough, getting Selina to laugh. "That is so mean," she playfully accuses. And yet someone else approaches and Selina leans in, her head angled close to Holmes so he can whisper into her ear with no difficulty. Richard Grayson grins at Kurt, turning carefully so that he doesn't smack anyone with his mask, "Not a problem at all. I don't want to take too much of our hostess' time anyhow. She's going to be quite popular tonight, I'm sure. I should actually find my date." As he passes Kory, he offers, "I'm a big fan of your work, by the way." Scott smiles and reaches out his hand towards Kory Anders, "Well, I'm not sure why you'd want to cover your eyes, Miss Anders." He tilts his head, "I recognize you from the advertising." After a brief pause, "I'm Scott." Oddly enough, Kurt enjoys running in these kinds of circles. It brings out the showman in him; the actor upon the stage. He lingers above Selina's hand for a few heartbeats before he breaks into a smile. "You remember. I'm flattered." Once he straightens, he offers, "I will not take up much of your time, Fraulein, but I will beg one dance before the evening closes." Taking a step back, he looks to his side at Richard, and nods, his words light. "Ja.. she will be quite popular.." before "Und you probably should. Ladies should not be ignored, particularly this evening." Returning his attention around, he finds his friend and exhales in a sigh. This party may be exactly what Scott needs! Grayson's remark as he passes by is met with a grin from Kory, and the same is given to Scott when he addresses her by name. "Hello, Scott," she says, happily, before adding: "I must ask..." Kory leans in, to whisper into the brunette man's ear: "...is it that obvious, even with the mask? I thought I chose a very good one -- so many people have this sort of mask, it could belong to anyone!" "No meanness intended." Brandon replies. "Just updating the look to something more stylish and fashionable." His eyes light on Kory and cocks his head to one side for a moment before looking back to Selina and waiting till she gets done with Sherlock. "My father sends his regrets but hopes this will make up for his absence." Slipping a hand into one of the pouches on his utility belt, he pulls out a folded check and offers it to Selina. "We're always pleased to support a worthy cause." Once the whisper's whispered, Holmes pats Selina's arm lightly, giving her a crooked, wry little smile, and bows very slightly. "And now I'll let you get back to your greetings, dear lady," he says in an accent to match the part he plays. Scott winces and tilts his head, trying to figure out a way to get around this without sounding...Creepy. "You have my apologies, Miss Anders. While your face is fantastically beautiful, the rest of your body betrays you." He chuckles, "Well, only when it comes to costume parties, I'm afraid." "Of course," Selina says in response to Kurt's request for a dance and then she turns, looking at Holmes. For a moment it's like she's trying to think, perhaps trying to remember if she knows him but while she is openly thinking there's no light of recognition to follow. "Thank you, sir," she says but then she grabs for his arm and whispers something in return before he can get too far away. You whisper "I am sorry if this is forward of me to ask, but... have we met before?" to Sherlock Holmes. There was a person at this event, who probably should never have gotten an invitation. But things happen. Mail goes to the wrong house. People get shanked with sporks in dark alleys. Things happen. So it was that a Puck, The Trickster King, fairy king outfit perfectly complimented with purple, green, and orange where appropriate, showed up at the door. On his head he wears a crown, complete with actual, definitely-not-stolen, gems, and a mask covers his face. A pale mask. With a big. Red. Smile. Sherlock Holmes whispers "I think I would recall your charm, lady-- but with all these masks, who's to know who's met whom?" Kurt takes a step back, having done his duty and 'checked in' with the hostess and has extracted a promise for a dance. Turning about now, the tails of his tux moving with the action, he looks into the gathering once again. He begins to do that which he's quite adept at- shmoozing. Single-looking ladies are greeted, asked for a dance.. and even receives a couple for his efforts. The Trickster King doesn't arrive alone. At his arm is a blonde haired woman dressed in brilliant scarlet, outfitted with a jester's mask that's been artfully designed to have that proper feminine edge to it. It does a great job of concealing the woman's expression beyond. "Man, these parties are such a drag," Harley mutters to the tall, lanky man beside her. She'll be of good cheer, as much as can be hoped for. She might not enjoy behaving, but it is something which she's capable of doing. "At least there's food." Kory doesn't seem too wounded by Scott's revelation -- she looks down at herself (well, the parts of herself that obscure her view of the /rest/ of herself) and lets out a bit of a defeated sigh. "True, I suppose," she says, before looking up and over at yon Puck. "Oh, look! I know who that costume is supposed to be -- the Grin-- oh, but no, Christmas was last week..." Scott nods and turns toward the one Kory mentions with a nod. "It definitely is a peculiar choice," he says with a small chuckle. "Can I get you something to drink?" Whether she agrees or not, he excuses himself to at least get something to drink. On his salary, even with Xavier's riches, he's not often able to drink things of this quality. He's going to enjoy the opportunity. The Batman's turned towards and given one more, much-more open inspection. "I see. Well, you do make a handsome Batman," Selina almost purrs while she reaches out, politely taking the donation. "I am sorry to hear your father couldn't be here. Please send him my regards." A quick look is given to the check and she 'ah's softly, now able to place a name with the costume. "Thank you so very much for your generosity. I'll be sure this gets into the donation box right now." Going to move to do just that, Selina finds herself stopping next to Sherlock, frozen in place when Puck and his date are seen. Surely not... There.. Scott is enjoying himself, from what it appears. Kurt's pleased, and as he dances near Scott and the lovely lady with whom he's speaking, he offers his friend a supportive grin. "Do not forget to dance, mein freund.." before attending to the lovely lady in arm.. and his voice lowers in private conversation. Richard Grayson hies off to bring the retrieved drink to his date but pauses upon noting 'Puck' and his date. Frowning under his mask, he keeps a discreet eye on those two even as he mingles and dances. Brandon gives Selina a little bow before she moves off then heads toward the nearest server bearing champagne. He takes a glass, raises a finger to pause the server, downs the glass then gets a second, putting the first empty flute on the tray. Now buffered, he watches the flow of the crowd and who's becoming the center of attention. Kory grins at Scott's offer, and says, "Certainly," without specifying what sort of drink she actually wants. Should he try to find out, she's already turned around, sucked into a sudden microvortex of small talk with a guest not important enough to be a named character. "Come now, Hun, lighten up a bit. Imagine the yuks when people find out we showed up right under their noses." Puck's frozen grin turns to regard Harley as he speaks, before letting out a muffled, and suppressed giggle. "Besides, it's a costume party. With masks! There's no /way/ people even have any clue who we are." The wide, slightly bloodshot eyes visible through the holes in the mask turn to sweep the hall, taking in the guests, pausing for quite some time on 'Batman,' before they return to his date. "Hey! Wanna' get a drink, Harley-poo?" Managing to not get his toes stepped on with his current partner, the music changes and Kurt offers a polite bow with a murmured, "Danke, Freulein," and disappears long enough to appear again suddenly at Scott's shoulder, just behind him. No teleporting.. it's just something he's actually good at! "You have to be quicker, Scott.." he whispers. "Biding my time, Kurt. But get ready." Scott grabs two flutes of champagne. "You're either going to see a school teacher catch a model's number, or you're going to see me crash and burn. Either way, I think you'll agree that I have to try." He chuckles. "Having fun?" "They'll know if you keep throwing my name around like that, Jay," Harley replies on the down low while pushing her expression into one of idle contentment and soft amusement. "That, however, will be -hilarious.-" Someone's bound to find out sooner or later. They'll find out even more quickly if they send a thank-you card after the fact! "I'd like to have -all- the drinks. Best get started, the evening's young." Beneath that mask is a woman who is watching all of the other ladies, and some of the guys, like a hawk. Try to take her date at your own peril, people. This jester's obsessive. "Ja, und I am glad we've come." Even if he was the second choice! Kurt's not proud. "I think you'll get her number," he murmurs, "but not while I'm here." He heads off again, towards one of the servers with the crackers, cream cheese and caviar. Pulling a napkin from the tray, he takes one of the hors d'oevres, and continues on his path around. Holmes finishes off his rum and places the mug on a passing tray with a slight smile worthy of Masterpiece Theatre, then stands next to Selina with one arm crossed over his chest, the other holding his pipe delicately. He takes a contemplative puff, then holds the mouthpiece between his teeth, considering Puck and his lady Jester. "Somewhat alarming giddiness," he observes with a sniff, taking the pipe out of his mouth. "You may wish to spirit away the donation box, dear lady." Right. After excusing herself hastily Selina makes her way to the guards, whispering directions to them while trying not to seem like they are being given. The burly men nod and pick up the box, taking it with them while several people watching start to whisper. And then Selina does something probably foolish as she approaches Puck and his date, her expression drawn taut. "I do hope you'll enjoy the party," she says with a voice as tight as her face. She doesn't come out and say it but there's an undertone of 'you better behave, or else' to her words. Nodding to the Jester, she leaves, crossing the room at a pace she hopes isn't too hurried. 'Puck' glances to Harley a moment as she scolds him for using her name, "Worry-wart." He starts walking with her, deeper into the hall, steering them towards the bar, and thus, Kurt. Once he reaches his destination, he decries, "The Trickster King demands all your drinks! Chop chop, or I'll chop you up! HehehHeheh." He pauses then, staring at the bartender, before he taps the bar a few times, and turns to look towards Selina when she approaches. The tone is not missed, and he happily responds, "Oh, I'm /certain/ we will... Nice outfit, by the way, Kitt-Kat." Oh hey, they're being approached. That lady sounds familiar, too... Harley stands there, all smiles and good cheer when they're both told that they had better be civil. At least, that's how it starts. She's not sure if the urge to drop her forehead into her palm is stronger than the desire she feels to start giggling like a schoolgirl over the next few exchanges. "Indeed, how could anyone be having less than a wonderful evening?" Once Selina steps away, Harley lightly jabs the Trickster King in the ribs. "Told ya." They've been here less than five minutes and already got themselves singled out. Go figure! It's like they radiate crazy, or something. "Subtlety, dear. There is a time for it." There's also a time for dropping a bomb into the punch bowl, but that's not on the agenda tonight. It's not easy hiding the fun stuff in this outfit! Hmm, but who might this swashbuckler-looking guy be? The accent's kinda cute. The bit of nosh is eaten carefully, and crumpling up the napkin, Kurt finds a place to throw it away. At the bar, he's got his request in, coming out of it with a small martini glass, complete with olive. Taking a step to the side as 'Puck' comes in, brows rising behind the mask. "The Trickster King?" The German offers a bow, and looks to Harley, holding a hand to her, his tones turning towards a recitation, accented though it may be. "'Then will two at once woo one; That must needs be sport alone.' May I ask for one dance, fraulein?" He looks to the Joker, and adds, "If you do not mind." Scott turns and walks away just as the Joker and Harley approach Kurt. He strides towards Starfire, and reaches out a flute of champagne to her. "Here you go," he begins. "Hope you like champagne." Briefly he pauses before continuing, "So how did you end up here? Did you come to last year's event?" Stashing the donation box. The hostess' expression and body language screaming 'tension'. These are signs the party is likely to be less boring than thought. Brandon sips his champagne and makes his way over to the refreshments, placing an assortment of canapes onto a plate. Richard Grayson steps over to Selina after watching the interaction with Puck and his jester. "Ms. Kyle, is everything all right? I could make a few phone calls if you want some extra security?" He does note that the donations box has been moved -- a wise plan. He takes a moment to whisper into his date's ear, perhaps explaining a little as to what she might want to be aware of. "Subtle? ... It's like you don't know me at all," Joker replies to his date, giggling faintly before he turns to regard Kurt. "Gazundeheit, my good man," 'Puck' replies to Kurt's recitation, as he waits for his... err... drinks. When he asks for Harley's hand in a dance, Puck offers a small push to send her towards Kurt, "Oh good, more drinks for me!" He pulls out a chair at the bar and starts drumming, 'Shave and a Haircut' over and over with his gloved hands. When Scott Summers approaches the model, Kory turns to face him, causing another party goer to have to step out of the way of all of that hair. She accepts the champagne flute with a bright grin. "Thank you!" she coos. "...what is it?" She eyes the glass, not suspiciously, but as if she genuinely does not recognize champagne when she sees it. "Oh, ah, last year I was... elsewhere." "Same here," Scott says with a chuckle, "It's champagne. Tell me they have champagne wherever it is you're from." He takes a sip himself. "Don't drink too much; the hangovers are fierce." The look Puck is given from over Selina's shoulder is pure venom and daggers but she doesn't say anything further to him. Not that he'll notice, most likely with how he's seated across the room from her. "Everything's fine," she answers Richard with feigned honesty that she hopes he'll believe. "I don't think a call would be necessary, but thank you." A scan for the Batman in attendance has her shifting restlessly but then the brewing idea is dismissed, Brandon's costume good but different enough to not be able to be used as a ruse. Shame. Since Dick is now in auditory range of Holmes, the Englishman takes the pipe out of his mouth and leans closer to him and Selina. "You realize," he says to the two of them benignly, "that nearly your entire guest list can fight. Do you know who the trickster and his lady are?" "The problem is that I know you -too- well," Harley counters with a concealed grin. That hidden expression changes once more as the very accented man she had been eying up steps closer and asks for her hand to dance. -Her-..! She's debating objecting when a helpful push answers for her, emitting the tiniest of squeaks before she ends up becoming Kurt's close company. "Ah--hi..! Glad I can move fast in these boots," she says with an impish tone. For as obsessive as she might be toward her date, it doesn't seem to be reciprocated. Not that -Harley- seems to care. He's crazy for her on the inside. Known fact. And hey! Now she's got her very own German swashbuckler, too! The evening's not looking to be half bad, after all. "Can they?" Dick makes a show of looking around. "I wonder how I got on the list then. I tend to be more of a lover than a fighter...not to Bruce's extremes, but..." at least he's known to be more of a philanthropist and community volunteer for the Wayne Foundation. "'Puck's' mask looks familiar," he offers blithely, "Not very Puckish though. I always thought of him as being more of a woodland creature than...Mardi Gras king." Kurt offers his hand to lead the lady out, once he's gotten 'permission' or at least encouragement, ignoring the fact that she's basically crashed into him. Setting himself such that she's supported (and doesn't fall over), he grins, "Would you like to dance, Frauleine?" Even as he asks, he's ready to take to the floor. "I am sorry if I appear forward, but it didn't appear as if your date was going to dance.. und a night like this should be partially spent dancing to the music." Kory drinks the champagne in one go. Her lips pucker gently as her mouth twists to one side, then the other. "Hm," she announces -- apparently she didn't care for it. "Oh, not to worry, Scott. If any of these 'hangovers' attempt to attack me, trust me -- I can be very fierce, myself!" Scott stares at Kory, confused. "What?" He'd heard rumors of models being ditzy, but this takes the cake. Is she mocking him? Joker turns absolutely giddy as the drinks arrive, and he starts to down them one by one, taking them a lot slower after the fifth. He looks around, spotting Selina, Richard, and Sherlock all talking together, and he raises his hand to waggle his fingers at them, before breaking out into a laugh. He looks back to his drinks, and finishes off the rest of his martini, before picking up the screwdriver. The drink. Harley accepts the offered hand, in a much more proper fashion rather than the 'falling on top of' fashion. It's then that she really starts to discover that not all is as it seems with this guy, as she ends up accepting what sure feels like only half of a hand. There's ..a few fingers missing, isn't there. Which means that the fur, and the ears, and the-- She's about to dance with a mutant! "I would love to," comes the sincere response as she walks out with Kurt in hand. "If you don't mind my saying, such confidence is rarely encountered, even among the more typical masses." A dance gives her some time to try and get inside of this guy's head, and isn't -that- just an intriguing proposition... "Possibly the ability to pay for a ticket, sir," Holmes says disingenuously to Richard, flicking him another one of those tiny Jeremy Brett smiles. "I beg your pardon. Miss Kyle, it may be a good idea to..." Murmur murmur murmur. More with the Sherlock whispering! It ends with an apparent question, and the tapping out of his pipe into a passing empty champagne flute. Some bad manners can't be cured. Sherlock Holmes whispers "If you *do* know who it is, and it's someone likely to make a scene, you may *also* wish to start quietly evacuating your more vulnerable guests. Perhaps ask them into a different part of the building, or text their phones and come up with emergencies to get them to depart. The most discreet can, of course, be told there's a need to get people out, and have them help move others. Anything to avoid making a fuss." Sherlock Holmes whispers "Would you like me to begin?" Scott's 'what' earns a look of confusion from Kory. The statuesque orange woman blinks, twice, before laughing quietly: "Oh! Did you assume that I lacked combat prowess?" From the squeaking to the dulcet tones, and Kurt smiles, "I am honoured.." and as the music plays, the first steps are taken. "Confidence, Fraulein?" He shrugs lightly, the shoulder of his tux barely moving. "Why wouldn't I? I have not been.. as they say, 'shot down' too badly yet tonight." The smile remains, "Und you are now dancing with me." Selina. Oh poor, poor Selina. Her party's been crashed by two of Gotham's most notorious villains and there's Kurt, dancing with one of them. She's polite not enough to say anything but her expression probably is a tell anyhow as it all but screams 'ew'. "Everything will be fine," she whispers to herself, trying to bolster her nerve but nothing's helping. And Richard and Pete does not help, either. The next whisperings has her closing her eyes and pinching her nose, that done to try and stave off a headache. Scott swallows with a degree of difficulty and does a double-take. "Combat prowess?" Scott shakes his head, trying to get things straight. "Did I miss half of the conversation?" What is left of his champagne is swallowed quickly. "There is that," Dick concedes, frowning as the pipe is emptied in the champagne flute. "Where's your partner, Mr. Holmes? Dr. Watson couldn't make it tonight?" He glances at Selina, "Everything all right?" Kory squints a bit at Scott, not really understanding why he's not really understanding. She opens her mouth, as if to say something, and then frowns. "It's probably my fault," she sighs. "I find these rituals so confusing sometimes." She lifts up her disguise for a moment, baring her youthful orange face, and lets the domino mask sit on her forehead. "If you'll excuse me a moment, Scott..." Kory walks off, turns a corner, and is then promptly escorted out for not wearing her mask, by security who nonetheless let the Joker in. "That's the sort of energy which could spread like a contagion," Harley offers back with such a friendly tone despite her choice of wording. As the dancing starts she lets her gaze wander, keeping tabs on her date for one. Also keeping tabs of their little Kit-Kat, who ends up getting a (regrettably) hidden grin just from the -look on her face,- that poor thing! Like a kitten that fell right into a bucket of water. To be fair, they haven't crashed anything just yet. Harley knows how to be civil! She's a doctor, after all. Knows the human mind better than most people in the city, she does. Just..not..the mind directly in front of her. Not yet. "I am," she confirms for the sake of saying as much. "Who could turn down one such as yourself, after all? You would appear to be as smooth with your words as you are with your feet." Scott stands there for a moment, still confused, but gets over it quickly with a shake of his head. He drops his glass on the waiter tray that passes his peripheral. There's a sigh, before looking to Nightcrawler with a chuckle and a shrug. "Crash and burn." He chuckle becomes a laugh and he moves out from the dance floor back to where the food is. "If everyone had confidence, they would not feel threatened by others, ja?" Kurt's firm belief is that the actions of those against mutants are by people who feel .. less than confident in themselves. The orchestra plays on, and he leads Harley through the other couples in their dance. He's watching others, too.. Selina and his friend, Scott.. who is given a light shrug and a grin. He tried! His attention comes back, and he looks at the woman in his arms as they dance. "There are more than a few that could find the words in which to reject me, but the trick is to not give them the opportunity." Sel looks at Pete and then whispers back, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder as she does. The exchange ends soon, however and she smiles. "Thank you, though." The MC of the evening comes up, a heavy-set, middle aged man who blows into the microphone. A quick squeal of feedback sounds, causing people standing by the speakers at either side of the stage to protest and then laugh. "Oh hey. Yeah, sorry about that, people. Look. It's almost midnight here! So let's make sure our party blowers and noise makers are at the ready. And if you don't have someone to kiss come the big 12 o' clock... better find one. And quickly, want to thank Ms. Selina Kyle for all the hard work she put into this party. Here's to you, Ms. Kyle!" People start to pair off with those they came with while others just watch, counting down loudly as the countdown sounds. Five.... four.... three... "A tactic which seems to net you some very positive results," Harley observes in a way that might be meant to sound as a compliment, head canted slightly to one side as though in a deeper thought while regarding the man. "You do appear to have your own share of companions present for this occasion. I would almost wonder if someone set you up to the challenge, to see how many different women you could woo out onto the dance floor tonight," she teases. "Though some of us might appreciate such a distraction, all the same. I fear my date is a little too stressed from work to properly enjoy himself." That, and they couldn't figure out how to hide the dynamite under his jacket. "Is it that time, already?" The interruption from the man on the mic causes Harley's progression to falter slightly, though she does get an amused glint in her eye when she hears that name being called out. Ms. Kyle. Aah, what memories they're starting to share! To think, it all started with a kidnapping. Just look at them now! Scott applauds politely for Selina Kyle, then begins to look around for the quickest exit. Cursing, he remembers his wingman. Can't leave early without that guy. He moves further toward the exit and takes a seat on the chair, waiting to see how this is going to go for Kurt. There's a little wave of his hand as Holmes pockets his pipe. "Not a bit of it, my dear. And--" he looks around, "Watson is here somewhere, but I do believe the good doctor has found himself a lady and a corner. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself another drink." He says something dazzlingly stodgy in French and wanders toward the refreshment table, and the Clown Prince. But nary a word does he say, only a tightly Holmesian smile and a nod before he's lifting a champagne flute to hold for the toast. 'Puck,' looks around the whole area again, having finished off several more drinks. He again spots Kurt and Harley, though he frowns faintly as he watches them dance, mumbling something about theft and women. Possibly the former of the latter. The mention of kissing and midnight, pushes him over the drunken edge. "Hold, the big, fat, elephant-in-the-room, phone, you upstart, no-talent, hack!" Puck sweeps to his feet, striding across the dance floor to Kurt and Harley, where he pauses and glares at Kurt. "Who told you to lay your meaty paws all over my girl, you oversized smurf!? Do you know who I am?!" He reaches a hand up to his mask, and lifts it to reveal... The face of the Joker! GASP! "Back off!" He attempts to push Kurt away from Harley, dropping a knife and a rubber chicken from his sleeve as he does so, apparently by accident. One arm shoots out for Harley's hand, and then he pauses, mid-tirade, as if he was frozen... Waiting for the countdown... "Ah," says Holmes, then downs his champagne altogether too quickly, far too early -- by whole /seconds/ -- for the end of the year. He gives Selina a mildly dirty look, which she'll no doubt miss entirely due to all the other things going on, and then he calls out to Kurt, "Elf! Countdown! Fuck this noise, get people out!" He's already pushing people near him away from the refreshments toward the door. "Don't fucking step on anyone--" he tells them sharply, "no fuss." Twelve o'clock already? Kurt ceases when the music stops, and offers something of a playful grin at her.. musings in regards to how many ladies he could dance with in the span of the evening. He doesn't give it answer, however, as the MC begins his announcements. He applauds for the mention of Selina.. and looking back to Harley at the suggestion of the midnight kiss from the Master of Ceremonies, he's interrupted.. rather brusquely. Straightening, he looks at 'Puck', brows rising behind his mask. "Oversized smurf?" He shakes his head, and when the mask is removed, there is still that bit of 'who are you.. really?' that creeps into his manner. The attempt at a shove is met with, well.. the elf moves backwards quickly, so when the hand believes that it'll meet resistance, it meets nothing but air, and the knife is taken up and set out of the way.. The call out of his name, however, brings Kurt's attention around, and quickly.. yellow eyes widening. "Get people.." and immediately, the blue fuzzy elf begins.. and he disappears right into 'thin' air.. appearing quickly behind a rather rich looking couple.. and then again.. they're gone.. and behind him, and acrid smell of sulfur. The smell of hell? "Two.... one!" The orchestra breaks out into a rousing round of Auld Lang Syne just as the chaos errupts, people running towards the exit while Selina merely stands there. Jaw tensing while she grits her teeth, she looks like she now has murder on her mind. Yup. She's not a very happy camper and someone will pay. Even as the Joker reveals himself and pauses at the countdown, Dick Grayson starts shoving people towards the doors. Sherlock's shout is recognized but he doesn't pause. He also tries to push people out, pausing only for a moment as Nightcrawler appears and disappears quite suddenly. "Nice trick..." is murmured even as a button is pressed on his watch to send a signal...somewhere. From his vantage point, Scott can see the minteraction between the Joker and Kurt. He reaches into the pocket of his tuxedo and produces what looks like a case for glasses. He opens it up, revealing a long thin visor which he pulls and presses button on. Quickly he closes his eyes, removes the mask, and puts the visor on his face. If Harley didn't have a curious new brain to slowly dissect she would consider this evening to be way too slow and dull for her liking. Fortunately, there's a wildcard handy that's always really great at livening up events such as this one. She can hear the familiar voice speaking in outrage by the table, to which she merely starts to grin once more beneath her mask. She brings her mouth up close to Kurt's nearest ear, her voice hushed to a smooth purr as she says "Don't make eye contact, sweetie." A moment later and the unmasked Joker is there. As is Harley, spinning around as though it had always been a part of the dance and--"Oh my god I turned him into smoke!"--catches the bottom edge of her own mask and flings it clear of her head as though it's nothing more than a frisbee to toss away and discard forever. "Happy nude deer, everyo--crap, wait." Three..two..one... "See above, sayonara!" Harley spins around and jumps clear off of the floor, catching Joker by the shoulders and planting a big ol' kiss right on that wicked grin of his. "Great party!" Pause. "Time to run?" Joker catches Harley as she leaps off the dance floor, returning the New Year's kiss in classic overdramatic, almost comedic, style. "Wasn't it though? I loved when that crazy guy got drunk and... well..." He digs around in his costume for a minute, noticing the lack of anything going on after the 'one.' Eventually he pulls out a remote with a big, red button on it, which he then points at the dropped ball. One press of the button later, and... Bang! The ball explodes into confetti and sparklers that promptly put themselves out. "... Did that." He finally concludes, while racing towards the back door with Harley, "HahahahAHahaHAhaHAhahHAhah!" *bamf* Kurt appears right before Harley, his mask off to reveal a fully blue fuzzy face with yellow, pupiless eyes. "Fraulein," he begins and reaches to take a hold of her hand. It's not to be, however, and as the ball drops completely, he's taking hold of another couple, ready to teleport them out to where he'd deposited the others; out front.. when he's bathed in confetti. Blink. Blink.. and he drops his hand from the couple. Slowly. "Happy New Year?" Scott holds his hands in front of his face at the flash and lowers them slowly afterwards...to see the Joker and Harley make a break for it. He gives chase as best he can, but by the time he can get there they'll be long gone. "That was my favorite part!" Harley exclaims on their way out the door. One toothy grin and finger-waggle to the room at large later and she and the J-Man are -gone.- Well, one finger-waggle and one swipe of a glass of champagne on their way through. It really is a good thing that she can move fast in those boots! Category:Logs Category:Events